The Irony of Music
by Star912
Summary: Judy and Nick go on a journey described through music and it's irony. NO, NOT EVERY SINGLE WORD IN THIS IS A SONG. That would suck. It's a stupid story really, but it's freakin' adorable. Please try enduring through the first half of part 1... probably not my best work. ugh...
1. Ch 1 Runaway Baby

**Part 1**

Heads shook in disapproval, some nodded in excitement, while a few just came to the realization that they were at work.

"So, this's how the citizens and our ever so good mayor repay us?" a wolf scowled,

"Some tickets to a concert by this… Bruno? Is this some puppy that hasn't been house trained yet?" A couple of guys laughed.

"And what's with 'Mars'?" Judy muttered something under her breath until hopping off her seat to confront the situation.

"First off, Bruno Mars isn't even his real name, its Peter Hernandez. Secondly, he's called 'Mars' since he's out of this world okay! Thirdly, what do you mean, 'so this is how the citizens repay us?' she mocked him in a fake deep voice, shadowing him with her hand, as if he were a puppet.

"Well, looks like Bruno has a stalker." The wolf retorted, receiving high fives from the others.

"It's our job to serve and protect. You didn't sign up for this job just to get the 'thanks of the citizens' and recognition did you?" stated Judy. That shut them up. Nick had been listening in and couldn't help but grin as he let the words slide off his tongue.

"Judy," he casually propped an elbow on her head, to the expense of her annoyed face.

"Bruno Mars is out of this world as in, he's never in any body's time."

"How dare you-"

"OHHH!" The whole place erupted as a few wolves started howling which of course led to all of the howling. Judy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as she waited for the commotion to stop. I mean really, Bruno Mars was like DA BEST. Well second to Gazelle, but still. Judy was about to up her defense again but Chief Bogo came into the room and rammed the wolves and Nicks butts back into their desks.

"Yes I know, it's not the best gift but hey, we've never received anything like this from our citizens. Usually they just complain about how their tax dollars pay for our jobs and that we should cut them some slack. I'm looking at you Judy, you and your parking tickets." The whole room snickered as the small bunny felt her ears go in a knot behind her head.

"Trust me, I'm really not hyped about this concert either, but we should at least pretend to appreciate their…gift." Judy just frowned while the rest of the room nodded in agreement. Chief Bogo started making his way in her direction.

 _Did I do something?!Was it because I wasn't nodding? Is it about all the parking tickets? That was a onetime thing!_

As if she were in that ice cream parlor again, and also because she was Judy, she was already jumping to conclusions. She started nodding vigorously until seeing Chief staring down at Nick. The chief cleared his throat repeatedly . Judy looked over at Nick.

 _Oh no... he acts like a teenager._

Nick was staring at the phone in his lap, happily humming, acting oblivious to a constant clearing throat Chief was exaggerating. The fellow officers started giggling, that is until Chief snatched the phone right out of Nicks grasp.

"Excuse me, that's mine." Nick implied, his eyes half lidded, as he put an open palm out, motioning for Chief to give it back to him. Nick should've known by now that you don't give Chief orders, even if they weren't spoken. It was obvious. Nick just didn't care did he? Well, he never really cared what people thought of him. But he sure liked the attention.

 _If they're going to see a fox as sneaky and untrustworthy , there's no point in being anything else._

The room continued to laugh until Chief slammed his hand down angrily, breaking the device into a million pieces. An unnamed hush went over the room. Anyone in their right mind knew Nick had a real connection with his phone. He liked his phone. Nick spent as much time on it as a school girl dating 4 boys at the same time. Speechless, the fox looked wide-eyed at his desk and the floor, little bits of his baby everywhere. In less than 10 seconds, Mr. Wilde regained his composure, took in a breath and then frowned at Chief who'd already made his way back to the front of the room. Chief looked content.

"That was uncalled for." Nick's voice sounded was shaky but for some odd reason, his face didn't mirror his emotion. He looked rather pleased. What was Nick up to?

"You do realize, you just damaged someone else's property and you're going to have to pay."

"And you realize that you've broken 2 toilets in the facilities due to your little pranks."  
Nicks only response was a bit of tugging on his tie as Judy sent him a death glare.

 _So he's the one who ruined my pants!_

"And you do realize that I could've easily fired you, even sued you to repair the damage, but… with a heavy heart, I realize you're a very important part to this team."

The fox stopped tugging his tie and relaxed as he smiled. He seemed a bit grateful. Maybe it was because of the compliment, since Chief Bogo rarely gave them. Heck, he still hadn't given one to Judy even though she'd saved the city. Well, both her and Nick saved the city, but he wasn't even a cop then.

"Well, not to brag, but I am awesome. Aren't I?"

 **Part 2**

Judy continuously sprang off the concrete wall of the station as the other officers waited in a proper manner, each still in uniform. A few police men decided not to go because first off, there had to be some left in case something happened in the city and second, simply because they didn't want to go. Nick had been one of those who'd volunteered not to go, but Chief Bogo said:

"I need Judy to keep you in line." So in short, Nick Wilde was ordered to go to the Bruno Mars concert. Seems Nick was experiencing the exact same treatment Judy was given when she was the rookie.

Now Nick had seen Judy excited before, and he knew that was because of her energy and optimistic attitude toward everything. But she wasn't acting normal, that is, if you could even call any of her behavior normal. Luckily for the sake of the other police officers' hearing, Judy had found herself running up the brick wall of the building by the bus stop and then doing back flips, instead of screaming- or what she called singing- The Other Side. The soft squeak of the bus was heard resulting in all of them saying 'Finally.' Judy lost track of the beat of her flips and ended up on her back, laying in a stunned shock on the sidewalk. Nick shook his head and chuckled as he offered a hand of help.

"I knew there was a reason Chief told me to look after you."

"Hey!" Nick just shrugged, casually put both hands in his pockets and strolled toward the bus. The last cop was left in shock at what Nick had informed her. She didn't know if he was joking or not. He was a sarcastic type of guy. You couldn't always tell if he was actually being serious.

 _But does Chief think of me as irresponsible? Just some token bunny? He still doesn't give me the respect he gives the other officers…I could say the same for Nick too._

"Hey Carrots!" her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the fox grinning, waving his paw out the bus window.

"I thought you were the one who couldn't wait for the concert!" Judy saw the sidewalk abandoned and looked up at the bus in front of her. The first thing she saw was the bus driver who had a cigar in his mouth. Judy gagged.

"I was- I am." The bunny sprang onto the bus, holding her breath as she sprinted pass the driver. There was only one seat left. Luckily it was by Nick, but unfortunately it was on the front row diagonal of the bus driver. A small fan blew in front of the driver directing when Judy could and couldn't breathe for about the first 8 minutes until Nick spoke.

"Wanna switch seats?" He wasn't being sarcastic; he was just trying to be a gentleman for once, right? She smiled appreciatively until noticing the annoyed look on his face. He wasn't trying to be a gentlemen, he was just being Nick Wilde. Making fun of her and teasing her all the time, how dare he! Though, she had to admit, she really didn't mind. Judy crossed her arms and legs, and stared at the driver's windshield.

"I'm fine," she stated. He just shrugged, a large smirk plastered on his face. Not less than a minute later, a woman asked for the windows to be shut. She said that her children were cold.

 _Why don't you ask for the driver to stop smoking?!_

Of course, the fellow passengers complied, including Nick. Judy watched with ears shaking and nose twitching as the ex-con artist cut off her last source of air. She tried to do the control breathing once more, basically going with the beat of the fan. Like earlier, she found she was short of breath because of how slow the fan went back and forth. And then she tried breathing through her mouth. But that just happened to be when the fan pointed directly at her, the bus driver right smack in the middle. Judy didn't understand why she was wheezing but soon Nick took her by the hips, lifting her over him, making them switch seats. Judy just grimaced, sat on her hands, swinging her legs back and forth as our gentleman dug in his backpack, pulled out a bottle of water, and then nudged her arm with it. The rabbit uttered a tiny 'thanks' and drank gingerly. 

**Part 3**

Judy was the first to rush off the bus, as the other officers got off in a formal fashion. It was going to be the most hectic day so far in Judy's life. After taking a breath of fresh air outside, she'd gone back to her optimistic self, also meaning, she'd gone back to a rabid fan girl.

As if to be responsible for once, Nick brought earplugs with him in his string bag. Wasn't because he thought the music would be too loud. The ear buds were so he didn't have to listen to the music along with Judy's and every other girls screaming when that dog was on stage.

 _He's an embarrassment to canines._

Bruno Mars was a light brown wolf with mesmerizing deep dark eyes that could just hypnotize you, at least, that's what girls thought.

 _He's always such a goody-goody; pretending he likes kids all the time._

But indeed Bruno loved kids; Nick just couldn't face the fact that he was jealous of the singer-song-writer. Nick was the second person off the bus due to the fact that Judy practically dragged his butt out.

"Hold up!" Judy began digging in her white string bag. When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she dumped all of her contents onto the sidewalk.

"You're the one who's been dragging my butt- you like makeup?" Anybody knew that Judy didn't really like make up, but for this occasion, she'd made an exception.

"I just want to look good for the concert." Nick rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You don't want to look good for the concert- you want to look good for your favorite canine." Nick gave her a bit of a playful shove and walked toward the entrance.

"Wait what?!" Judy felt her face and ears go red.

"You know that Bruno guy."

"Oh," a light bulb went off in Nicks head as a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, you thought I was talking about myself. Well, I am dashing aren't I?" Judy, completely forgetting what she'd been looking for, quickly shoved all her little makeup supplies back into her bag and speed walked past Nick, but not before saying:

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh carrots! I think you've shot my heart!" he swooned, putting on a fake hurt impression.

"Oh shut up." Judy responded as they made it through the entrance. Judy looked around at the hall, mouth wide open. That was probably the largest board of the handsomest no- that's not even a good enough word, just-

Judy's thoughts stopped abruptly when Nick took a hand under her jaw, shutting her mouth. Judy shooed his hand away, and hesitantly took a hasty step toward the large board.

"Judy, you aren't properly paying your respects." Nick teased, then receiving an elbow to his gut.

"Oh hush," Judy skipped away from the board and after a while of looking around, she found a bathroom so she could start on the makeup. Nick waited outside, and dug in his pocket for his phone to check the time. Oh yea, he no longer had a phone. Nick cringed a little and looked behind himself and there was a clock. It was 5:13 And the Concert started at 6:30. The fox waited… and waited….and waited. Only 1 minute had passed, and Nick had had enough. He wasn't a patient fellow. He played mammals, not time. There was no bunny to talk to. He didn't have his phone or anything to entertain himself with so he sat on a bench and waited.

It was now 5:22 and Judy was stomping out of the bathroom. Nick saw her and grinned. She looked no different than when they came. Nick didn't want her changing for any wolf.

"I realize that this should be some moment where I fall in love with you, but Judy, you look the same."

"Yea I know. I'm not really good with this makeup stuff and I ended taking it all off. Sorry for the wait."

"It's okay. My bunny pulls off the no makeup look." He grabbed her paw and they went around the corner.

"What?!" They said in unison, one in excitement, one in complete utter terror. Both walls were covered with concession stands and gift shops. Judy had walked into heaven. Nick had walked into hell. And hell was teeming with buyers and fussing teens.

"This wasn't here 10 minutes ago!" Nick exclaimed looking in horror at the cheaters of the shops. To add to his horror, Judy was already at the first stand.

"Nick! Look at this key chain! Isn't it adorbs!?" Nick cocked an eyebrow and looked at the key chain, 6 bucks.

"Judy, have I given you a clue on rip-offs? We of all people should know we're getting cheated. We're police officers! "

"Oh Nick stop, it's not a rip off; not when his face is on it." Nick just huffed in defeat as the shop keeper gave him the look of "Ha, you won't be saving this one."

"Don't come crying to me when you don't have any money left." Then Nick walked off to be lost in the crowd. Judy didn't know she wouldn't see him until some real BS went down. 

**Part 4**

Judy found Clawhouser after 30 minutes of shopping.

"Ohh~ Judy! Aren't these hats just adorbs! Here! I bought you one!" Judy put the black fedora on her head and grinned.

"Eee!"

"Yea I know, it is pretty expensive."

"No! Look! It's- omg!" Judy jumped up and down uncontrollably biting her lip. There just- he was right there! Bruno Mars was walking in her direction passing by fans and occasionally giving one a high five. And for every second that passed he came a foot closer.

"He's so~" and for the first time in Judy's life, she fainted. When Judy came to, Bruno Mars face was the first thing she saw.

"Heh. You fainted. I have that effect on girls sometimes." Clawhouser smiled genuinely at his friend and responded for Judy whom at the moment could only speak gibberish.

"She's never fainted before. Usually she's much more cool, calm and collected." Judy squealed in embarrassment and quickly sprang up on her feet only to have them give out on her and fall into Bruno's arms.

"Hey take it easy. By the way I'm a big fan."

"Bruno you- fan- big fan!"

"Heh…" Bruno handed Judy over to Clawhouser and turned toward the other fans, some of which were giving Judy death glares. Bruno waved at the crowed and somehow managed to take hold of a microphone, cause you know, celebrities can do that sort of thing.

"I'm going to be singing a new song that I wrote tonight. And bunnies, it's dedicated to y'all!" Judy fainted again as Clawhouser held her steadily. Bruno left and Judy hiccupped like some drunken person.

"Judy?"

"Mmm?"

"You're in dream land aren't you?"

"Hmm…" Judy's eyes widened as she completely came to and realized what had just happened in the last two minutes.

"Did I just- and we- and he- oh my good sweet cheese and crackers this is too much!"

"Do you wanna hurry and grab some seats? Who knows? Maybe we could get a seat up front."

Judy squealed. She had a already embarrassed herself in front of Bruno, the only guy she ever really felt girlish around. She didn't know if that was good or bad. Suddenly, Judy wanted Clawhouser to put makeup on her.

"Clawhouser please! I saw you at the desk with the lipstick- even though that was kind of weird. But you're good with makeup Clawhouser, and I'm not. All I want you to do is change me."

"Change you? I don't understand. You know he said he's a fan of you right?"

"I know, but after what I did, I just don't want to be recognized by anybody. Look, I can buy a wig and where the fedora and this T-shirt so he won't recognize me."

"Judy I-"

"And makeup too! Please Clawhouser." He couldn't help but give in.

"Fine I'll need you to sit down…"

 **Thanks for making it this far.**  
 **I actually haven't finished making this chapter.**  
 **You can yell at me later.**  
 **This is probably about 1/2 of it...**  
 **So yea it's a long story.**   
**Forgive me please.**  
 **Don't worry...** **I'll** **continue. Probably post in about a week or 2.**  
 **If the next part is below, go read it.** **Stop** **reading my sad underlined excuses.**  
 **I hope you enjoy or enjoyed this story.**  
 **Have a nice day.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Part 5**

The atrium flourished with yells, screams and cheers. Judy was now had purple eye shadow and thick red lipstick. She even wore a blonde haired wig.

"Clawhouser!" Judy screamed as she looked at herself in the mirror that he was holding up. Clawhouser flinched and put up his paws to protect his face. But instead of punches, he received two bunny arms thrown around his neck.

"You made me unrecognizable! Geez I barely recognized myself!" With the golden wig and the T-shirt, Judy was Marilyn Monroe failure.

"We have to test this! Like Clawhouser, geez you got real skill! I know! I'll test it on Nick!" Judy looked around for Nick 10 minutes until realizing that the concert was about to start.

 _Where could that fox have gotten to?_

Then Judy remembered. He didn't even want to be here in the first place. She sighed within herself. Perhaps he had left. But it's not like she was missing him or anything like that…  
It just wouldn't be the same without him.

The small bunny dug in her pocket pulling out a photo of both him and her at the Gazelle concert. Judy had her tongue out, while winking at the same time. Nick of course, had the same grin on his face that Judy loved. The small bunny turned around, for some reason expecting Nick to be staring at her with that same smile on his face as he leaned against a wall. He wasn't. She felt a small twinge of hurt in her heart, not exactly knowing why. It's not like she was here because of Nick. She was here because she wanted to see her favorite canine on stage…right?

Judy remembered earlier. Nick was her favorite canine. And it sucked. He couldn't like her. Her and her antics. She had hurt him. And she hadn't known she had hurt him until her hand was hovering over that damn repellant.

 _This doesn't suck._

 _I do._

Judy walked into the bathroom, walking into the first stall, put the toilet lid down, sat and cried. She dabbed beneath her eyes every so often as to not ruin what Clawhouser had created.

 _I suck._

After about 2 minutes of tears, a couple of deep breaths, and self-reassurances. Judy smiled to herself. She wouldn't let this memory ruin her night. But just before she slid the lock to let herself out of the stall, she heard her name being said. Or rather, one of her many names.

 _That bunny cop._

Judy looked through the cracks of her stall seeing three bunnies, grouped together by the numerous sinks and mirrors, furiously putting on makeup and evidently, also talking about Judy. One purple eye looked through the cracks of the stall.

"Can you believe that bunny cop? Falling into his arms like that."

 _I know I must've done some embarrassing crap, but…_

Then Judy realized something. She had three test subjects. Judy flushed the toilet as to not arouse suspicion and then casually strolled out toward the sink, washing her hands. They continued talking. But soon there was a slight pause and one nodded toward Judy,

"What do you think?" she asked. Judy decided to alter her voice a bit, just in case.

"What about?" Judy didn't want them knowing she was listening in on them earlier. The tan bunny dug in her purse, taking out her phone, clicked around and showed Judy a picture. It was all over the Internet.

 _Hell no…_

"I know right!" The tan bunny said, responding to the horrified look on Judy's face.

"I know that she's the city's savior and all, but honestly." Judy shook her head, feeling her heart go to her throat. The picture showed a dizzy Judy who looked rather drunk, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

"Oh god." She muttered.

 _ **City's savior is Bruno's drooler.**_ __

"Excuse me…" Judy sped walked out of there and immediately went to the auditorium. She wasn't going to sit next to Clawhouser. He had probably found out about it too. And she didn't need him blowing her cover while he laughed at her. Judy walked into the corner of the auditorium where all the large animals were. Due to her size, she had been able to sneak through legs and make it to the front row. At least there wasn't anything that could ruin the music.

Boy was she wrong.

 **Hahaha, no. Runaway Baby is not over. I'll make a part two even though there are many parts within it. I know. I'm weird. It's 5:40 am where I am so I just don't even care. Thank you all for the love and support. Follow, favorite, and PLEASE review. Good grief I've never sounded so needed. OMG once I was 7 years old just came on Pandora. This is my jam! Luv u guys.**


	2. Runaway Baby Intermission

**The Irony of Music update:**

 **GO Below my message in chapter 1. Another Part was added! I didn't realize it wouldn't update to let you all know. Thanks for the Follows and Favs:**

 **Readerfever**

 **SingingAngel327**

 **Ianjellsworth**

 **You guys keep me going. So please review to let me know on what day of the week you would like this posted. I'll try to have an update every month. It's a long story and I want to make sure each Chapter is well done. I can't do Mondays or Saturdays because I've already put those days toward some of my other works.**


End file.
